Because I don't want to make a choice
by tetsunoqwaser
Summary: Roxas is moving to Destiny Islands, he just wants to enter Radiant Garden's University. But what happens when he falls in love with two different girls? (Would you like some lemmon? Just let me know)
1. My name is Roxas

**A/N: **This my first attempt to make a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. There may be a few grammar errors, that's because I'm from Peru and I'm trying to improve my English. So, I hope you guys help me reviewing.

Moving on, this story contains lots of Roxas x Naminé and Roxas x Xion, there may be some Sora x Kairi and Axel x Larxene, another pairs may be included later. Hope you enjoy it!

**BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO MAKE A CHOICE**

**Chapter 1: My name is Roxas**

I'm just a normal guy; I don't care what other people say about me. I just want to get good grades so I can enter Radiant Garden's University, may I say is one the best ones.

My parents are sending me to Destiny Islands' Academy to get more grades. I'm already good enough to enter RGU, but my parents don't ever listen to me but to talk about my career as a professional translator. I used to live at Twilight Town, but I had to move to Destiny Islands. It's not that bad, but I DO miss the sea-salt ice-cream!

It's getting late I don't wanna be late the first day of class. Tomorrow will be the day I can meet teachers and break them down, I'm just so freaking smart. Otherwise, I'd like to have a girlfriend, I've never had one. It would be so nice, but I can't spend my whole time on her, I have to study and –IT'S LATE! I'VE GOT TO SLEEP!

**0.0.0 THE NEXT DAY 0.0.0**

Damn it! I overslept! Why do I spend the whole night thinking about having a girlfriend? I'm so stupid!

I've been running two blocks and there's one to go. I look at my watch and I see there's still time, so I start walking. I see a lot of new faces; I'm just looking at chicks. (I DO want to have a girlfriend!)

I got to the building and I see lots of classrooms, so I start looking for mine. I gotta find class A-2 room 417C. What?! 417C?! What does that suppose to mean?!

"Uhm… excuse me", says a fragile voice.

I turned around to see who's talking to me and all that I see is a blonde girl, smaller than me and – damn! – She's so beautiful.

"What's up?", that was all that came out of my mouth.

"Can you help me find this room, please?", she gave me a paper with something write on it. 'Class A-2 Room 417C'

"Hey, that's the same room I'm looking for!", I say it excited, the very first day and I have already met a gorgeous chick.

"So… you know where it is?"

"Actually… not", all the excitement was gone.

I turned looking for some answers and fortunately I see a tall red-headed guy who's giving directions to some other people.

"Hey Blondie! Let's ask that guy. He seems to know where the room is"

"Did you just…? Okay, let's ask him!"

We were about to ask him, but the bell started ringing. We were late and it was the first day.

"Sorry, man. Ya know where room 417C is?"

"It's the last room of the hallway. Just go straight; it's on the left side. Got it memorized?"

"Thanks a lot!" I say as I grab the blonde's hand and start running towards the classroom.

"You know that guy?"

"No. Why are you asking?"

"I though you know him. You seem to have lots of friends."

"Actually, I'm new around here. I just moved on Sunday night. I come from Twilight Town."

"Twilight Town?"

"Yep. It's a very nice place to live, if you ever want to – no time for this, we're late!" The teacher was opening the door, so we'd better hurry up.

We made it just in time. We seated at the last two seats of the class. We were next to each other, so I couldn't stop myself but staring at her the whole class. And finally lunchtime!

"So, wanna go eat something?"

"Yes!" I think she's starving because she answered immediately.

We went downstairs to the cafeteria where everyone was buying some food. I got a hamburger so she did. Without saying anything we started to eat. She looked so cute when she was eating.

After that, we got back to our classroom, the rest of the class was very boring except the blonde that looked like an angel fallen from the Heaven. The time seemed to fly away every time I looked at her, she was so beautiful.

The day ended, and it was time to get back to our home. We were heading to the exit when we saw the red-head again who recognized us and was waving at us.

"Hi there guys, already picked a club?"

"Club?" we both said it at the same time.

"Yeah, instead of going home early you can stay and have a great time with some other people. We have kendo, tennis, archery, soccer, and a lot more, we even have a UFO club! Ah! I almost forgot it, I'm staying at kendo. This is my last year here and I wanted to give everyone a nice reminder of me. By the way, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Thanks Axel. I think I might pick one tomorrow or later. What do you think Blondie?

"Blondie? Isn't she your girlfriend? You guys would make a great couple"

"I'm… not his girlfriend… but… - let's go!" She grabbed my hand and started running away from Axel. Now we were safe.

She said her house was two blocks down the street, so I walked her home. None of us spoke during the way and every time she saw me all of her face went red. We got to her house, a nice one may I say.

"So… thank you for walking me home."

"Yeah… don't worry about that."

"Which club are you picking?"

"I think kendo; that Axel person seems to be a nice guy. What about you?"

"Archery. I love it."

"You're kidding! That's great! I always wanted to meet someone who knows how to shoot an arrow. And now I know you! You… didn't tell me your name?"

"Didn't I? Sorry. I'm Naminé."

So that's her name! It sounds so beautiful. She's so perfect. She will be my girlfriend!

"That suits you perfectly!" I looked at my watch and it's getting late. I almost forgot I have to visit my cousin Sora, so I rather get going. "Well, nice to meet you Naminé. See ya tomorrow!" I turned and started to walk away.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna tell me your name?!" I stopped but not looked back.

"My name is Roxas." I continued walking waving without looking at her.

The first day and I've already met a very nice person. Naminé. I'm gonna maker her mine.

**A/N: **I know this is a short chapter, but don't worry I'll make the rest longer than this one. This fanfic is dedicated to SoraxKairi7 who inspired to write my own fanfic. Hope you all like it! And… review?


	2. I'll teach you how

**Chapter 2: I'll teach you how**

"All right! Let's get it started!"

"Yeah, but you're gonna lose again. You never learn, right?"

I'm meeting my cousin Sora. He's always obsessed with winning me. I can beat him in every single game, no matter which game is. He's no match for me. But yet again, he's always challenging me.

"How you do it?"

"It's simple, Sora. You cannot win."

"Wanna try it again?"

"No thanks. I've got lots to do at home."

"Excuse me, Mr. study-a-lot-and-no-fun… you met someone?

"Yep. I still miss Hayner and the other, but I'm okay. I've met a girl, Naminé, she's so beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"What about you and Kairi? Are you guys still dating each other?"

"Yeah, it's been two years since we started dating. Are you and that girl dating?"

"WHA?! I only know her by a freaking day! Just one!"

"Just kidding, man. You'd better get a girl, otherwise people will thing you're gay."

"I'M NOT!"

"Calm down, tiger… anyway, weren't you supposed to do something at home?"

"Uhm…yeah…thanks for reminding me, good bye."

"Bye, Roxas. See ya on Saturday! I'll challenge you!"

"You're gonna lose and you know it."

I'm finally heading home and it's about ten at night. The only thing I've gotta do at home is to get some sleep. Sorry Sora, I love sleeping over you. I just can't wait to be tomorrow, I want to see her again. Hope she doesn't have a boyfriend or something like that.

**0.0.0 The next day 0.0.0**

Well, at least I could sleep this time. That gives me time to take a shower. There's no better way to start a day but taking a shower. That's what Hayner used to say. Now I have to get going if I want Naminé to walk with me to the academy.

I start walking towards Naminé's house. Everything's ready, I've got my just washed clothes, my backpack, my headphones and even I'm using some perfume. The nerves are growing inside me by the time I'm getting closer to Naminé's place. I arrived at knocked at the door. Every second counts, and my heart is about to explode. But the sound of feet coming made everything worse. I was on the top of my nerves and the door opened. But – what?!

"Kairi?!"

"Aren't you… Roxas?"

"Yeah, but… what are you doing here?!"

"Me? I had a sleepover with Naminé. What are you doing here?"

"I…uhm…"

"Who was Kairi? ... Roxas?!"

"Hi there, Naminé."

"Hi… Kairi, would you please come in? Could you wait for me a while, Roxas? Let me change and then we'll go the academy."

"Right… don't make it last too long." I let a weak sigh to come out.

It just passed a few seconds when the door opened again, this time was Naminé.

"It may take a while… wanna come in?"

'HELL YEAH!'

"Well…if you don't mind…I guess I'll do."

I couldn't believe I was inside Namine's house. It was a normal house, but it was her house. I just stayed at the living room; she went upstairs to get changed. So, Kairi was making me company.

"So, tell me, Roxas. Why are you here? You like Naminé, don't you?"

"Wait! I just know her by a day. Just one!"

"Yeah, that's what everyone would say, but it can see it in your eyes, Roxas. You feel something for her, don't you? Don't worry; your secret will be safe with me."

"Okay. I'll trust you, but please don't tell anyone."

"Don't tell anyone what?" Naminé was already by our side and we didn't realize. She was very silent when she was walking.

"Y-y-you know... Sora's birthday is coming and w-w-w-we were planning a party. Ya know."

"Y-y-y-yeah, Sora's my cousin. So we have to make him something special."

"Ah… that's okay. Can I participate too?"

"Yeah, why not? So you can be more time with Roxas." Naminés face went red and almost hit Kairi on the shoulder, but she grabbed my hand and left me up.

"We're late, Roxas. Let's go!"

"A-a-aye, Sir"

We got out of there and started running towards the academy. We weren't that late, but still we don't wanna be late again. We got to the building and she was still holding my hand. It was okay for me, but I started to think that she didn't realize she didn't let me go.

"Naminé?"

"What? Are we late again?"

"You're…still holding my hand."

"Uhm… I'm Sorry!" She released my hand. "Thanks, Roxas."

"Uhm…why?"

"I guess I wanted to be with you, that's all."

Oh yeah! She admitted it! SHE LIKES ME!

"Yeah, me too."

"Roxas…" she looked straight into my eyes "aren't we late?"

'LOL!'

"Let me see… well. We still have some time. But we better not be late again. Today classes start for real."

We got to our classroom; I think almost everyone was there. Being the last ones to enter and everyone staring at you is very awkward, especially if you're with a girl beside you.

We seated on the last two sits of the room, just like yesterday. Today Naminé seems to be excited about something. I would like to know why, but I don't think is okay to ask. I mean, she's my friend, but I just can't go and ask her why.

"Are you okay, Roxas?"

"M-m-m-me? I-i-i-i'm okay! W-w-w-why are y-y-y-you asking?"

She let out a weak smile. She caught me by surprise, that's not fair.

"What's so funny?"

"You're so cute when you act like that."

I don't know if she was teasing me, but I knew for sure one thing. She'll be mine.

"Roxas...Roxas" she said in a low tone.

"Uh…why are you speaking like that?"

"Because the teacher is talking to you."

"Mr. Roxas, could you please stand up and read the next paragraph?"

"No problem."

I stood up and tried to remember how the French accent was. Everyone was staring at me, even Naminé who was a little embarrassed.

"Which page is it"?

"Page number nine, Mr. Roxas. And please, remember to speak aloud so everyone can hear you"

"Number nine, uh? No problem… 'Je regardai donc cette apparition avec des yeux tout ronds d'etonnement. N'oubliez pas que je me trouvais à mille milles de toute region habitée. Or mon petit bonhomme ne me semblait ni égaré, ni mort de fatigue, ni mort de faim, ni mort de soif, ni mort de peur.'"

Everyone, even the teacher, was surprised. I've never talked in the class except with Naminé. And not to mention my excellent French accent.

"Excellent, Mr. Roxas. But that doesn't mean you have to talk during my class."

"Alright, I won't."

"So, let's continue reading, is there any volunteer?"

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Where did you learn French?"

"Oh… that's because of an old friend back there in Twilight Town."

"I see…"

"Don´t worry. I don't mind if I teach you how."

"That's great! So, tomorrow, after classes, my place."

"No problem."

And after twenty more minutes of class, we finally had lunchtime. I didn't bring any bento, so I think I will get a hamburger, like I did yesterday.

"Roxas, did you bring a bento?"

"No. I think I'll get a hamburger like yesterday."

"Well… I made too much food and I don't think I can eat the whole bento. Would you like some? I don't mind sharing."

"Yeah, why not?"

We got downstairs to find a place to eat in the cafeteria, but today seemed to be no place for us.

"Roxas…isn't he Axel?"

I turned to see a tall red-headed guy waving and shouting at us.

"Hey, guys! We have two free sits here!"

"There's no problem for me. And you?"

"It's okay. I've brought enough food to feed an elephant."

We headed where Axel was. There were two other persons with him. There was blond spiky-haired guy who was playing a guitar and a short-haired blond girl.

"Hi there, guys! Looks like the whole academy is in here!"

"Yeah, thanks for keeping the sits. By the way, sorry for leaving like that yesterday."

"Don't worry about that. But…you didn't tell me your names?"

"I'm Naminé, nice to meet you."

"The name's Roxas. Got it memorized?"

"Hey! That's my phrase!"

"Just wanted to make laugh of it."

"Are you guys gonna eat something. Don't worry about us, we've already eaten. Let me introduce them. This is Larxene, she's my girlfriend and this is Demyx, her brother."

"Yeah, so if you don't want to get hurt, you better keep your eyes off of my Axel." She was threating Naminé with the I'm-gonna-kill-you look.

"There's no need to worry, Larxene. They are dating."

"We are not!" we both yelled back at him.

"By the way, Axel, is the other guy dumb or something?"

"You mean Demyx. Everything he needs is just his guitar."

Naminé and I started eating, we were starving. Axel was talking about how great was to date Larxene and he often referred to a girl called Xina or something like that. I was too concentrated on Naminé that everything around me was careless.

"So, you guys already picked a club?"

"I picked archery."

"What about you, Roxas?"

"I'll pick kendo, but I'll go to the club tomorrow. Today I have some other plans." The bell started to ring.

"See you later, Roxas, Naminé."

We just waved him back as we started to go upstairs to return to our classroom. Next class is art and the professor is not coming, he's got sick.

"Roxas…what other plans…do you have?" She was a bit worried, I could hear it in her voice.

"You said you were going to the archery club today, so I decided to go with you and watch how is the club."

"Is that true?!" She got excited.

"Yeah, otherwise, I have to walk you home, right?"

She just nodded. I just wanted to be by her side as much as I can. We spent the whole time of the class talking about how fun will be to do a picnic with Sora and Kairi. We both said it was OK to let it be on Saturday morning.

The bell started ringing, telling us that we can go home or stay in the club for a few mire hours. So we just made our way to the archery club. There was a pink-headed guy standing out of the club greeting everybody.

"Hi, guys. Are you for the archery club?"

"Just me, he's just making me company."

"Oh my, well I think it can be helped. You can both come in, and please get change. The practice will start in 15 minutes."

We got inside to see everyone picking a bow and a pack of arrows. Naminé went away to got changed, but the pink-headed appeared again.

"Hi there!"

"Hi…who are you?"

"I'm Marluxia and I'm in charge of this club. You shouldn't be here during the practice, but I'll let you because of that girl. I can see that you both are dating."

"We're not."

"That's what you say, but what say your heart? Oh! I think she's coming, I'll leave you both."

He leaved and I saw Naminé in a white kimono used for archery practices, she just looked so amazing I couldn't help myself to stare at her like a complete idiot.

"Are you alright, Roxas?"

'Hell no! You look like an angel!'

"Yeah…it's just… you look great."

"You think so?"

"Yes! I mean… you're beautiful, but that outfit is perfect for-" Damn! I told her she's beautiful. What am I gonna do?!

"Do you think…I'm beautiful?"

"Yes…I mean no…I mean yes…" I just screwed everything up.

"Everybody please, the practice is about to start!" said Marluxia.

'Thanks a lot, Marluxia!'

"I…have to go." She left to her practice and all I could do was to sit and watch.

The practice began and everybody formed a row and started to shoot their arrows. Almost everyone got missed their shoots, except Naminé and Marluxia. Both were great. Marluxia must be good enough to be in charge of the club, that's obvious. But I never though that Naminé could be that good at archery.

The practice ended, and Naminé went inside to get changed. I was waiting for her at the exit of the club. But unfortunately Marluxia came out first.

"She's very talented; you better not let her go away." He said that and then started to walk away with his bow.

After a dew minutes, Naminé came out. She was a bit sad, she didn't need to tell me because I could see it on her eyes.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Yes…please."

She was still sad. I don't get it, why women have to be that hard to understand? Well, at least I could walk her home. This is the best I can do for her right now.

We started walking without saying anything during the way home. When we were about a few houses to get to her place, she finally spoke.

"Roxas…about that you said earlier…"

I was wordless at that very moment.

"Do you…really think that way of me?"

I stopped and remained in silence. Saying yes or no was careless for me. All that I wanted was to be with her, by her side, in every single moment for now. But… I do not know what to say, if I say something stupid I'll screw everything up and worse.

Naminé got closer to me.

"Roxas… I… I… want you to know…that… I-"

Someone punched me at my back. I turned to see that was Sora.

"Yo, Roxas. What are you doing here?...Uh…I see. Bad moment. See ya."

'You damned Sora!'

My back was facing Naminé, and I could hear she was breathing heavely. And the next thing I know is that she is hugging me.

"Roxas?"

"What…?"

"I love you"

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I know maybe things are going too fast between Roxas and Naminé, but I wanted some action, didn't you? Thanks everyone for reading the first chapter and I'll do my best to update ASAP. Now I know how hard is to end a chapter, but don't worry…Xion is coming!

By the way, I need you guys help me with a last name for Roxas and Naminé. Any suggest is welcome and please review. It's very important to me to know what you think about the story. 'Til the next update!


	3. Unknown feelings

**A/N: **Hi, everyone! I know it's been a long time, but I had a one week long work. Besides, I couldn't think a way to introduce Xion. But here it is… enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Unknown feelings**

'I love you', these word were inside my mind for the next few minutes. I was shocked. I couldn't even feel my body. My sight began to fail, everything got dark and I can't remember what happened next.

"Roxas…Roxas…"

"Is he dead?"

"No he isn't! Are you crazy, Sora?"

"I was just kidding, Kai."

"Hey…looks like he's awake."

I opened my eyes to see a white light. And then, Sora and Kairi who were staring at me.

"Where…am I?"

"You're in the hospital, man. You fainted."

"I…fainted…"

Suddenly a flashback came to me. It was Naminé hugging me telling me she loves me. That was it. Those words made me faint.

"Where's Naminé?"

"Naminé is over there." Kairi pointed at the corner of the room. She was sleeping. "She called me saying that you fainted and needed some help."

"I see."

"You were very pathetic back there, Roxas."

Kairi punched Sora in his arm. It was the first time I fainted, but I didn't expect to do it when I was with Naminé.

"What time…it is?"

"It's… nine."

"Nine! I was asleep for almost four hours!"

"Put the volume down, Roxas. Naminé's sleeping."

"Yeah…you're right…can we go now? I feel lot better."

The doctor came in and told us that I fainted because of unexpected action and my body acted by itself. But there was nothing to worry about; he told us that it'd be very strange if I faint again. So we left the hospital, Naminé was still asleep so I had to carry her on my back. The hospital was only a few streets from our houses. So we decided to walk.

Kairi and Sora left first, they had to be at home early and so they did. I had to go to Naminé's house so I can leave her there. I couldn't bring her at home. My parents will go crazy, well... at least my mother would.

We finally got to Naminé's place. There was only a room with light, the living room. I knocked at the door, and then a tall blonde man with a bear came out.

"You must be Roxas… and there's my child."

I gave Naminé back to her father. She was still asleep and there was nothing I could do.

"Thanks for bringing her back."

"Don't worry, sir. It was nothing."

"By the way, I'm Luxord. Would you like to come in?"

"Actually… I think mom's already waiting for me. So I better get going. Maybe next time."

"Well then, see you again, Roxas."

I was leaving the door and stopped.

"Could you please tell Naminé that I'm gonna pick her up tomorrow."

"I will."

I started heading towards home. It's about ten at night and my mom surely will be mad at me. I didn't tell her where I was – I didn't tell her anything! Finally I get home.

"Mom? Are you there?"

"I'm at the kitchen, Roxie!"

"Sorry about-"

"No need to worry, Roxie. Sora called saying you were in the hospital because you fainted. Is that girl so beautiful?"

"Mom!"

"Just kidding, Roxie! Your dinner's in the microwave."

"Uhm…thanks mom."

At least I had no problem with my mom, and same as usual dad isn't at home. So I just heated my dinner and eat it all, I think having fainted makes someone really hungry. As soon as I finished my dinner I went to my room.

I got changed and just fell into my bed, today was a long day. A lot of things happened today, the French class, Axel and the others, the Archery club…Naminé. I shacked my head to let my thoughs go away. I can't spend my whole time thinking about her; I mean, she's beautiful but that was too quickly.

I tried to get some sleep, but there was something that couldn't let sleep. And that one thing has a name, Naminé. Why did she act like that? I was moving from one side to the other side of my bed, and the last thing I know is that is already in the morning.

"Roxie! You're getting late for classes!"

"Coming!"

I took a shower and went to get my breakfast ready. I was a bit worried about Naminé, but I can't be with the sad face the whole time, right? Today's a new day!

"Leaving, mom!"

"Take care, Roxie!"

I left my house and went straight to Naminé's. My heart was beating like 100km/h and knocked at the door. A wait for a few seconds and Mr. Luxord came out.

"Oh, it's you kid."

"Morning, Mr. Luxord. Is Naminé at home?"

"Yes…NAMINÉ! ROXAS'S HERE!"

"COMING!"

"Well, I'll leave you both and Roxas…" he made a sign to get closer. "I have eyes everywhere and I'll be watching you, so you better behave yourself."

"A-a-aye!"

Naminé came out of her house and waved to her father, he did so in return and made me the I'm-watching-you sign. She closed the door leaving her father inside.

"Morning, Naminé."

"Morning, Roxas!" she said it with a big smile on her face. "About yesterday… I…"

I knew where she was going to, I didn't want to talk about that in that moment.

"Sorry for worrying you like that yesterday."

"Eh? Oh, that! Don't worry about that."

"So… we better get going if you don't want to be late again."

She just nodded and started walking beside me. It was very nice the feeling of just being there with her. If you just forget what happened yesterday, it was like we were dating. You know, the classic walking beside each other journey, eating together at lunch, walking her home.

We got to the Academy and started to go upstairs.

"Naminé"

"What happened?"

"You remember we agreed to teach you French after classes?"

"Yes, I've already told my dad and he says he's ok with that!"

"So…today after classes, right?"

"Yep!"

We finally reached our classroom. There were merely a few people. We went to our seats and just sat there. I tried not to stare at Naminé, but… I couldn't. And every time my eyes met hers, my face went all red. So, the first class started. The teacher was talking about the French grammar, but I was thinking about what I could say to Naminé.

The first got over, it was breaktime. But I couldn't think about anything else but to tell Naminé how do I feel about her. My hands were shaking, I could barely breath.

"R-roxas?"

"Uh…Hey Naminé."

"Do you wanna go to eat something?"

"…Yeah."

"Is there…something wrong?"

"Nothing…it's only…what about if we eat at the terrace?"

"Why?"

"It's like…I don't want to run into Axel today."

"Okay."

We went all the way upstairs. I didn't want to see anybody, I just wanted to be with Naminé.

"Finally the terrace…"

"Yeah…next time we'll use the elevator."

"Roxas?"

"Uh?"

"We don't have any elevators here."

"Ah…okay. I think we'll have to go upstairs every day. Some exercise won't do any bad."

"You're right."

I started looking for anybody to be there and I found a black raven haired girl. She was just standing there, and when she saw me she just went downstairs. Not my problem.

"Roxas…?"

"What is it, Naminé?"

"Do you…remember what happened yesterday?"

'Can't we just act like nothing happened?'

"I remember walking you home…then Sora ran into us…then he just disappeared…and then I fainted."

Naminé was sad; I could tell it by her eyes. I don't' know… It's like I don't know if I love her or not. It's just been two days, it's too soon to make a choice. 'To love is to choice.'

"Before you fainted… I…"

"Man, I'm starving, aren't you?"

"…Yes… I bring your bento, because I know you didn't have time to do it yesterday."

"Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome…"

We finished our bentos, and we still had like ten more minutes.

"Naminé… I… do remember what happened yesterday."

"You mean…?"

"Yes… about your feelings… it's just… I don't know what to do."

She leaned towards me, closing her eyes. She looked so cute. I started leaning towards her too. Our faces were merely inches away and…

"Hi there guys!"

It was Axel who came out of nowhere. He really gave us a surprise.

"A-axel!"

"So…you two are dating, right?"

"WE…" I just didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do, but…

"We're dating, he have just asked me out."

"Haha! I knew it. So you really like the blonde ones ah, Roxas?"

"It's more like…"

"Roxas told me how beautiful I am and just asked me out. That's all."

"I see. And was I interrupting something?"

"Kind of."

"I leave you both, so you can… ya know! See ya… I almost forgot… I'll be waiting for you at the kendo club, Roxas."

And Axel left us. Just like that.

"I guess Axel's right, I promised him to be at the kendo club today."

"Roxas…"

Naminé hugged me as tight as she could. That time, I knew what she was going to do. I grabbed her chin and lifted her head up trying to make eye contact. I've never looked at her like this, being so close to her gave me nerves.

Her arms wrapped my neck; she closed her eyes, so I did. I could feel her breathing and… we were so close to each other and… the bell rang again.

'Damn it!'

"Roxas…we better get back to our classroom."

"You're right." She set my neck free and started heading towards to the stars.

We finally got to our classroom and the class started. The rest of the class, you know… teacher's still sick so we have no classes. It was just Naminé and I who were chating about the bento for tomorrow. And finally the classes got over.

"So… I'll meet you at the main entrance."

"Yeah… I hope Axel don't make clean up the stuff. See ya."

She rapidly came closer to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. Then she just left. And then Marluxia came across me.

"M-marluxia!"

"Oh my, aren't you the one who entered my club yesterday?"

"Name's Roxas…"

"Oh my, I'll try to remember it the next time."

And then I started to go towards the kendo club. There were a few people already practicing, and then Axel came up to me.

"Hi there, Roxas."

"Hi… why are they practicing already?"

"That's because we have a competition the next month… and this time we won't lose, because we have a secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?"

"Yeah… wanna fight against our last resource?"

"Yeah… but don't blame me if I break it."

"Know what? Let's make a bet! If you lose you'll have to clean the dojo after the practices for a whole month."

"And if I win you'll have to buy me pizza every weekend for a month."

"Deal!"

I putted on my uniform to fight against "Axel's secret weapon".

"This will be easy."

So, I entered the ring and bowed in respect. The other guy was standing in a very strange position, but that'll be no problem. The referee told us to start and so we did.

Everything was 50/50 but then the guy distracts me with a false movement and I lost of sight his wood sword that was hit against my head. It was a total lose.

"So…you've lost, Roxas."

"I know! Next time, I'll beat him!"

"It's not 'him'… it's 'her'"

The guy tooked off her helmet and it was the black raven haired girl that I saw on the terrace.

"It's you!" I said pointing at her.

"Looks like you're nothing more than words. So… aren't you gonna tell me your name?"

"Roxas…"

"Xion… hope I didn't break you, haha"

**A/N: **I'll try to update every Friday.


	4. Just me and you

**A/N:** Well… first of all, I want to say sorry. I've been kinda busy these days. And I had a few problems with my parents, so that's why I couldn't write anything. Don't blame me, I'm just another boy who felt in love.

**Chapter 4: Just me and you**

The practice finally ended, and it was time for me to go to Naminé's place to teach her some French. Man, I couldn't think in anything else but Naminé. One thing was for sure, that girl was driving me crazy.

I was heading to the exit of the dojo, but Xion stepped in my way.

"What do you want, Xion?"

"The loser does what the winner says, right?"

"You're kidding me, right? That wasn't the treat."

"Treat? That's the second rule of this dojo!"

"And the first one?"

"Give all you got in battles."

"Yeah, right… So, what do I have to do?"

"Walk me home…"

"I can't… I already walk someone home."

"Remember the rules …"

"Okay, okay. I'll walk you home!"

"Now, that's how I like it. Let's go…Roxie"

We started to walk out of the dojo. We were heading to the exit of the academy and I knew that Naminé will be waiting for me. This was going to be a complete madness.

"Hi there, Roxas! And…"

"Hi, Naminé… this is… Xion…"

"Nice to meet you… Naminé, right?"

"Yes, nice to meet you too. Shall we go now, Roxas?"

"No can't do. Roxie is walking ME home. Sorry, blondie…maybe next time."

I grabbed Xion's arm a bit strong just to let her know that she better cut it off. She didn't know my feelings for Naminé, and she didn't deserve to know.

"I'll walk you both home, okay?"

"Fine…" they both said at unison.

We started walking, first we would leave Xion at home, and then Naminé and I will be at her place.

"So… how you met her, Roxas?"

"I beated him up… and… the loser does what the winner says…"

"Yeah… but don't worry, Naminé. I'll beat her up next time!"

"Keep dreaming, Roxie!"

"Stop calling me like that!"

"You know you like it…Roxie!"

"Come on… you both, calm down…"

And then, silence was overwhelming. And so was the rest of the trip. We finally reached Xion's house and leave her there. And finally it was time for me and Naminé to get a little privacy.

"So… today we start our classes, right?"

"Yep… I'm so excited that you're gonna teach me!"

"Yeah… but learning french is a bit hard, especially for the accent."

"Don't worry, I think you'll teach me well… otherwise, French kiss is awesome…"

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing…"

Well, that was very awkward. I mean, I tried to kiss Naminé twice, but "French kiss"? That's too much for me. I'd like to, but not now. After walking two blocks, we finally reached for Naminé's place. It's was all perfect until her father came out.

"Hi, sweetheart… and…"

"Hi, dad! It's Roxas, he's gonna teach me some French"

"Okay, but be careful."

"Don't worry, dad. I got this one."

"Okay, sweetheart. And… Roxas… you better keep your hands out of my daughter!"

"A-aye!"

We came in and went all the way upstairs to Naminé's room. Her room was really pretty. It was all white with a few drawings over the wall. And she had a really big bed just for her to use it.

"Your bed sure is big"

"Yeah, it's because Kairi and I have always sleepovers on Saturdays."

"That's cool… so where do we study?"

"We can study on my bed… it's more comfortable to me."

"No prob."

And so, we started to study French. It was very funny to see Naminé trying to make the French accent. The grammar was good, but the pronunciation was all wrong.

"I don't know how they can talk!"

"Just calm down and try again."

"But their accent is way too hard, you said that, Roxas!"

"I said that because it's the truth…"

Silence dominated that moment. We were just staring at each other, without saying anything. She looked so beautiful, and we were alone in her room, sitting on her bed. And with all my hormones, I was about to explode. But…

"Roxas… about today on the terrace…" she leaned towards me.

"I know…" I went closer to her.

I grabbed her chin and lead her into a kiss. Our lips touched for the first time. They felt so warm and sweet. Their essence was like honey for mine. It just felt so incredible. The kiss lasted like twenty seconds. And when we opened our eyes, we were just staring at each other wanting for more.

"Roxas…I…"

I putted a finger on her lips making her not able to talk. I wanted this moment to last. We continued kissing each other. We both lied on the bed, where it was more comfortable to kiss. Naminé put her arms around my neck, and so I did around her waist, putting her closer to me.

We were so much on it, that I felt slightly a tongue that was trying to enter my mouth. I opened my mouth to let her tongue in. But it was my tongue that went inside her mouth. She let out a little moan inside my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance, we kissed until we needed to get some air and break the kiss. A thin string of saliva was between our tongues, and we were looking into each others eyes lustfully and with desire.

She then started to kiss my neck. I didn't know if she have had another boyfriend, but the way she was doing it was blowing my mind.

"Na…Naminé…"

"You like it, don't ya?" She got closer to my ear and whispered, "I'm going to make you feel so much better."

I couldn't stand her kisses, and so I putted myself on top of her and started to kiss her neck. It was no time until I found her weak point. And when I did it, she couldn't stop moaning due to the pleasure.

"Ro…Roxas…you…you're…so…awesome…"

"Thanks…"

She started to pull me very close to her. I could feel her breast against my chest. And then…

"Naminé! Dinner's ready!"

It was Mr. Luxord who was literally taking me out of his home.

"Roxas…I have to…go downstairs…"

"It's okay…"

We both went downstairs and I said good bye to everyone. It was time for me to go home, too. Naminé ran to the door when I was leaving just to give me a kiss on my cheek.

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow… we have to continue…" she whispered.

And then I went straight to my home. Mom wasn't at home, just like dad, but there was a note on the kitchen table.

'I'm going to get the tickets for your father and I's trip. We'll be getting late, there's some food on the microwave, just heat it up. Mom'

I sighed, heated my food and went to my room just to eat and get some sleep. Images from Naminé and I were flying around my thoughts. I took a shower and went to sleep. But I barely could sleep, because of those moment inside Naminé's room.

0.0.0 The next day 0.0.0

I got out of my home to Naminé's place. I was very excited about today, I couldn't wait to see her again. But unfortunately…

"It's you Roxas…"

"Morning Mr. Luxord. Is Naminé at home?"

"Yes, but… she got fever. She can't go to the academy like this. She now must rest."

"Okay…" I was a little depressed, "Please tell her that I'm coming after classes."

"I will…"

And now I had to be all the day without Naminé. This was very awful, the very first I met a girl like this, and she gets sick. Woe me!

"Hi, Roxie!"

"X-xion!"

"How ya doin'?"

"Well…"

"And where's the blondie?"

"Sick"

"Oww… poor Roxie. Now he'll be all alone."

"Stop calling me like-"

She putted her finger on my lips.

"Remember the bet. You have to clean the dojo with me. I'll be waiting for you, Roxie."

And then she left. I was alone, with myself. The bell started ringing; it was time for me to get to classes.

**A/N: **Well… I had a break and I decided to do this, I know it's been a time since I write this fic, but come on guys, give a break. I was studying day and night, the 24 hours; this was all I could at my lunch time. Don't blame me! Just to let you know, I change the summary asking if you guys wanted some lemmon. Just let me know okay? See ya.


	5. Leave me alone

**A/N: **Hi everybody… I was planning to do some lemon on this chapter, but a friend told me not to… at least not in this chapter.

**Chapter 5: Leave me alone**

I went straight to my classroom and everyone stared at me like asking 'where's the girl?'. I just walked by and sat down. The whole day was very boring. On time, I looked at Naminé's place just to see that there was no one there. I really miss her!

Finally, the bell rang, it was lunch time. I went over downstairs just to get something to eat and then go back to my classroom. I didn't want to run into somebody right now.

"Roxas! Over here!"

It was Axel who was waving at me, he was, as usual, with Larxene and Demyx and… Xion?

"Hi, Axel…Larxene…Demyx…Xion"

"Ya alright? Did you break up with your girlfriend?"

"What?! No!"

"She's sick, Axel. Roxie told me on the way here"

"I see. So… why don't you eat with us?"

"Come on, Roxie. You don't want to be alone, do you?"

"I…just…leave me alone"

I started running away from them. I just wanted to be alone. If I wasn't with Naminé, I didn't want to be with no one else. Specially Xion, she was the last person I wanted to run into. I went to the terrace. Just stared at the sky, thinking about her.

"Naminé…"

"Roxie!"

I turned my head just to see Xion who was running behind me. She stopped a few feet away from me. She was catching her breath. I just turned around, my back facing her.

"Come on, Roxie! What's wrong with you?"

"I just wanna be alone! Is something wrong with that?"

"You don't want to be alone…Trust me…"

I was shocked because of what Xion said. She didn't know me that well, but… there was something about what Xion said. I felt two arms trying to hug me from behind. I knew it was Xion, but I didn't complain.

"Do you still want to be alone?" She leaned her head on my back.

"No…"

"You know you still owe me one?"

"About what? The fight?... What is it this time?"

"Close your eyes…"

"Okay…"

I closed my eyes, it was a bit awkward. I was starting to feel uncomfortable due to remaining nothingness. Then, I felt Xion's lips against mine. It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening, and then I pushed Xion away.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Remember the rules?"

"I DO know what the rules say! But that doesn't mean you can kiss me out of nowhere!"

"I know… better not let your guard down…"

She kissed me again, and again, and again. I lost the notion of time. All I could think about was Xion kissing me and hugging me tight.

"Xi…Xion…"

"I wanted to do this so badly…"

She continued kissing me until the bell rang. She had to let me go and so she did. I was left alone on the terrace. I slapped out of it and went to my class.

The rest of the day was boring until it came to the art class.

"Good afternoon, class."

Finally the art teacher came, and he looks like…Marluxia!

"Marluxia!"

"It's teacher Marluxia for you Mr…" he looked at his desk trying to find my name on the files, "Roxas Schneider".

"I'm sorry, teacher Marluxia. It won't happen again." I bowed just to show respect.

"Good…then…shall we begin?"

The class started, but I was still shocked because of Marluxia being our teacher. That was the weirdest thing that ever happened to me. In the middle of the class, someone knocked at the door. It was… Axel!

"Axel, my…what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Marlu… I'll have to take one of your students away for the rest of the class. Here's the permission, Saïx signed it."

"Well, if Saïx says it… who's this time?"

"Roxas."

Everybody stared at me as I walked to the door when Axel and Marluxia were. Axel gave a thumb-up and then said good-bye to Marluxia. We were heading downstairs, but there was something wrong.

"Why did you take me out?"

"Ya don't remember? You have to clean the dojo before every practice for a whole month, got it memorized?"

"I know, but… why did you take me out now?"

"Because Xion can't do everything at the same time and needs some help."

"Xion?"

"Yep…she'll be cleaning the dojo with you."

At the time we finished talking, we reached the dojo and Xion was standing at the entrance waiting for us.

"Well, then…have fun!" Axel said as he pushed me next to Xion. And started to walk away.

"What about you Axel?"

"I have to deal with Saïx later, you'll thank me someday."

And he left, just like that. I couldn't believe that taking me out of a class would be so easy, and who's this Saïx person?

"Well, Roxie… I'll start cleaning the main room, you help me cleaning the wood-swords over there… and I we had some time…" she came closer to me and whispered in my ear "we'll have some real fun together…"

I felt how a chill came across my back. Was Xion talking about that seriously? And by 'fun' she meant…'sex'?

"Okay…" that was all I could say on that moment.

So, we started to clean everything up before the practice began. When we finished cleaning the main room and the wood swords she told me to put everything in order. I found the storage room, I was looking for a place to leave the brooms, and spotted a locker.

I opened just to see that it was empty, I let a sigh out.

"I guess this is not a place for the brooms…"

"You're right, Roxie."

"Xi-xion!"

She threw me inside the locker, locking it after she entered too.

"What do you think you're doing, Xion?!"

"I told you…we'll have some real fun together…"

She leaned towards me and kissed me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, so I did with her waist. I putted her closer to me, she didn't seem to complain about it. But then, we heard something or someone yelling someone's name, it was… Axel! And he was looking for us!

"Damn it, Axel!"

"Come on, Xion. We have to go."

"But… you owe me this one!"

"Okay, okay…just…let's go…"

She opened the locker and exited the storage room. Axel was waiting for us at the main room. He was already with his practice clothes.

"There you are. By the way, great job you did with the main room and the wood swords. Everything looks so clean… and… where were you, guys?"

"We were…putting everything in order in the storage room…"

"Is that true, Roxas?"

"Yes… she's telling the truth!"

"I see…no problem. Now get changed, the practice will start on 10 min."

"Sir, yes sir." We both said at the same time.

We both got changed and started to practice. Axel told me about participating on the contest the next month. I told him that there was no problem. So, I was participating on a contest with Axel and Xion. This would be so crazy.

The practice ended and we got changed to go to our homes. But, Xion stood in my way again.

"Remember you have to walk my home"

"I know…let's get going."

We started walking towards Xion's house. She grabbed my arm and pulled herself closer to me. I didn't complain because her house was only a few streets away. She then stopped, making me stop as well.

"Are you dating the blondie?"

"Not really…"

"You like her?"

"Kind of…"

"What about me? Am I pretty?"

"Can we leave this conversation for later?"

"Ok… but you still owe me about what happened on the locker!"

"I know…'real fun', huh?"

"You know you want me, Roxie."

We finally reached her house and said goodbye, but then Xion run into me smashing her lips against mine. And then she whispered in my ear, "You'll pay your doubt tomorrow."

A chill ran thru my back again. Xion does know how to turn me on. And now, it was time to pay Naminé a visit.

I ran towards her house and knocked at her door. Luxord came out.

"Roxas…"

"Is Naminé okay?"

"Yes, she's feeling better than in the morning. She said she'll wait for you."

"So…May I come in?"

"Yes…she's on her room upstairs."

"Thank you, sir."

I went straight to Naminé's room. When I opened the door, I saw her laying on her, still with her pajamas. She was a big smile in her face, so was I.

"Hi, Naminé."

"Hi, Roxas. I missed you."

"Yeah…me too."

I sat next to her on the bed, and she hugged me from behind. And whispered in my ear.

"I couldn't sleep because of you. We have to finish what we started."

"Yeah… we had some fun together…"

She leaned forwards trying to kiss me, but she stopped before she did.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to get sick too. But you can still hug me."

I hugged her tightly, I really missed hear.

"So… we better start our classes, Roxas."

"Yeah…by the way, the art teacher came today. It's Marluxia."

"Marluxia?!"

"Yeah, he did surprise me… and the rest of the day was boring…I had to eat alone…"

"Woe Roxas, I promise you I will make something special for you tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"Promise!"

Then we started our French class. I had to admit she had improved her French in a matter of one day. And so the time flew away and it was dinner time for her and time for me to go. We went downstairs and said goodbye to Mr. Luxord. Naminé walk me to the door.

"Thanks for coming…"

"We had a promise…"

"Do you have any number so I can call you? I mean…just to be in contact."

"Sure…" I gave her my cellphone number, "This is my cellphone number, so you can call whenever you want…"

"Thanks! See ya, Roxas!"

"See ya, Naminé!" I gave her a kiss on her chick and she blushed. She looked so cute.

I went straight to home, I was a bit tired. I made a last effort just to make it to the door.

"MOM! I'M HOME!"

"I'M ON THE KITCHEN, ROXIE! YOU HAVE SOME VISIT!"

"What…?"

Visits for me? Mom must be pranking me or something.

"Hi there, Roxas!"

"Axel! What are you doing here?! And why is Larxene, Demyx and Xion with you?!"

"Well…we had some last-minute problem and we had to find another guy who can play the guitar…so we thought you could join us."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard about having a band, kiddo? My Axel is giving you a chance to be a rockstar!"

"Yeah, Roxas. You can play the guitar by my side…it would be so awesome if you came with us."

"Come on, Roxie. You know you want it."

"I've already talk to your mother and said it was ok, but no drugs and no sex. Like if…so…what do you say? You'll join us?"

"We'll play at Twilight Town Band Contest, and the prize is ten thousand dollars for the winner."

"But…what do you guys do? I mean, I know Demyx play the guitar but what about you Axel, and Larxene, and Xion?!"

"I'm the vocalist, Larxene's on the drums and Xion's the bass. All we need is a second guitar. Come on, Roxas!"

"Just…tell me when the contest is?"

"This Saturday."

"But…that's in two freaking days! How am I supposed to learn all of your songs?!"

"Not all…just three. We'll play some covers and a new song I made. It's called 'I just wanna burn'"

"But…what about my classes and…Naminé and…"

"You worry too much, kiddo."

"Yeah, sis is right. Just let everything happen. Your mom already told us that you're the best of the class so you don't need to do your homework, and you'll still have some time to spend with that girlfriend of yours…"

"Come on, Roxie! It'll so fun!"

"Okay, okay…I'll do it!"

Everybody cheered out for the new member of the band, me, Roxas Schneider. This was going to be nuts. My mom offered us a drink to celebrate. It was like nine at night at everybody was getting prepared to exit my place. Axel and the others thanked my mom for letting me be in the band.

"Axel?"

"What's up, Roxas?"

"I know this may sound stupid but…what's the band's name?"

He laughed for ten seconds, it seems that it did sound stupid.

"It's 'The Nobodies'"

"Great name…"

"I know… so, see ya later, Roxas."

Everybody exited my place. Now I had some time for me, so I took a shower and went to sleep. But I couldn't. This whole excitement was really getting me. And then, I realized something. How the hell did they find out where do I live?! I was lost in my thoughts when my cellphone started to vibrate.

"Hello…"

"Roxas? Is that you? I'm Naminé."

"Oh! Hi, Naminé! What's up?"

"Nothing…I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither…you know something? I'm in a rock band!"

"Serious? How?!"

"Well…Axel came to my place and convinced my mom to be part of it…we'll be playing at Twilight Town Band Contest this Saturday. If you want you can come with us…"

"Yeah, sure! But only with one condition…."

"I'm listening…"

"Let me prove the sea-salt ice cream you love to eat."

"Sure! And I'll introduce you my friends, too!"

"That sounds great… *yawn*… I'm starting to feel sleepy."

"Yeah…*yawn*…me too. Good night, Naminé."

"Good night, Roxas."

She hanged up and I fell asleep. Lost in my dreams, at least I could dream this time about playing the guitar and that stuff. Living at Destiny Island rocks!

**A/N: **Hi everyone! You didn't expect that, did you? Well, as you may know, about songfics and everything, there'll be a chapter that is a songfic. But don't worry it'll be short. And if you're asking for the song is "I just wanna burn" by VERAX. It's a great song! Don't forget to leave a review, please! 'Til the next time. This is your friend Sasha saying good-bye!


	6. Practice time

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I know…two chapters in one day. It's because I already had it written. Well then, enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Practice Time**

I had a dream. I dreamt with Naminé, we were at the Clock Tower eating sea-salt ice cream. Everything was perfect, until Naminé lost her balance and fell from the tower. I saw how she was falling until her body made contact with the floor, blood was everywhere.

I snapped out of my dream. I was sweating, it was five in the morning. I looked at the ceiling, I was still breathing heavily. I went out of my room, and seated on the couch in the living room. Mom was already making the breakfast and dad was getting ready to go to work. And for the very first time, dad said something to me.

"Son, can you explain this rock band stuff?"

"Oh…I'm going to participate in the Twilight Town Band Contest tomorrow. The prize is ten thousand dollars, that'll be two thousand for me."

"Do you still remember the reason why you're on Destiny Islands?"

"To get grades so I can enter Radiant Garden's University…"

"I hope you don't forget that, son."

He kissed my mom as a good-bye and went straight to the door. He exited without saying anything to me.

"Are you alright, Roxie?"

"Yeah…is like…why dad hates me?"

"He doesn't hate you…he's just…worried about your future…that's all."

"I know, but…"

"I feel the same way, Roxie. I think your father doesn't look us as his family anymore. I'm thinking about getting divorced…"

"Mom, are you serious?! You can't do that!"

"I'm so sorry, Roxie. I spoke too much."

I went closer to my mom and hugged her.

"Don't worry, mom. Everything's gonna be okay. Trust me."

We hugged each other until the smell of something burning appeared. It was…my breakfast. Damn!

Mom made me another breakfast. I ate it quickly and got ready for the academy. I heard the bell ring. And then…

"ROXIE! YOU HAVE SOME VISIT!"

"COMING!"

I went downstairs just to see that it was…Xion!

"Xi-Xion?!"

"Morning, Roxie. Axel told me to give you these."

She hanged me over some music papers. It looks like they were the songs that we're gonna play tomorrow.

"So…are these…?"

"Yep. First, Dinosaur dance floor; second, the fairest one of all; and third, I just wanna burn. Remember the order, it's very important."

"Thanks, Xion."

"So…are you getting ready?"

"Yep…almost done."

"Mind if I go with you?" 

"Sure. Why not? Give a minute and I'll be ready."

"Ok…I'll be waiting…"

I got ready as soon as I could. In less than a minute, I was ready and washed perfectly. It was time for me to hit the road, but…wait a minute. What about Naminé? What she'll say when she sees me with Xion? Oh man, heads are gonna roll.

We exited my place and when to Naminé's. Just in case, I brought my guitar with me. And after walking two blocks, we finally reached Naminé's place. I knocked at the door, and Mr. Luxord came out as always.

"Morning, Mr. Luxord!"

"Morning, Roxas… you look somehow happier…"

"Really?..." I started laughing nervously. "Is Naminé at home?"

"Yes…come in, it's still a bit early so right now, she's taking a shower. You can wait for her on the living room with your friend."

"I'm Xion. Nice to meet you, Mr. Luxord."

"So, please come in."

We entered Naminé's place with Luxord on our back. We seated on the big couch and Luxord went to the kitchen for a few moments just to bring a wood box.

"I'd like to show you my most precious treasure."

He opened the wood box to reveal a deck of poker cards. He slightly smiled.

"Have you guys played poker, before?"

Xion and I nodded in response.

"Good…what about a rapid game? No bets, just for fun."

We nodded again. I've only played poker online, but that was two years ago. Luxord cut the deck. We were playing poker, but it didn't last too long. He won with a royal flush. He was a pro.

"I'm sorry, I should tell you before that I was a professional poker player known as 'The Gambler of Fate'."

"The gambler of fate? You were him?!" Xion asked enthusiastically.

"Yes. But I retired since my addiction became stronger and my wife left me. What keeps me moving forward is my sweet daughter Naminé."

We felt a bit awkward because Luxord was telling us something that we shouldn't know about. Naminé appeared with a white short dress. She looked like an angel.

"Speaking of the beauty…there you are, sweetie."

"Hi, dad…Roxas?! Xion?!"

We both waved at her. She was so confused at the moment that I thought an explanation should be enough.

"You see…Xion came to my place to give me the music papers for tomorrow. It was early and I thought we could have some time together."

"I see."

She ate her breakfast and washed the dishes. Then she got ready to leave. We were for her at the door. We were in time but we didn't want to get late. He started walking to the academy, but then Naminé stopped taking out her cellphone.

"Hi?...Kairi! How you doing?...I see…This Saturday?...I can't, I'm going to Twilight Town tomorrow…" Xion punched me in the arm. "You can come with Sora if you want to…Okay…I'll call you later…Bye-bye."

"Who was it?"

"Kairi…she's asking if she can go Twilight Town with us."

"Yeah, is Sora coming too?"

"She'll ask him if he wants to go."

"That's great, isn't it Xion?"

She blushed a bit. "But…what if we don't win?"

"We'll win. You guys are 'the Nobodies', right? You were already a band before I came here. We can handle this!"

Naminé and Xion started to look at me with sparkles in their eyes.

"Come on, let's go!" I started running with Naminé and Xion following me. This was going to be the best weekend ever.

We finally got to the academy, Naminé and I said good-bye to Xion and headed for our classroom. The class was boring as usual, but I was looking at the music papers Xion gave me. They were not difficult but the intro of 'I just wanna burn', little tricky. And without noticing the time, the bell rang. Lunchtime!

Naminé looked at me and took out a bento for me and another for her. We went downstairs to pay Axel and the others a visit.

"Axel! Where are ya?!" We made it to the cafeteria and Axel was in nowhere to be found. And then a tall guy with blue hair ran into us and said Axel was waiting for me on the terrace. He had a scar in form of an X in his forehead.

"Thanks, man."

He didn't say anything and continue to walk away. We headed for the terrace to see Axel and the others sitting on a circle trying to eat while they prepared themselves for tomorrow.

"Hi, Roxas, Naminé! Come with us. We have a lot to talk about…I see you've brought your guitar…good, now we can practice."

Demyx went downstairs and came back in a matter of time with his guitar on his back. I ate my bento a fast as I could and took out my guitar.

Xion didn't bring anything, neither Larxene.

"Xion…where's your bass?"

"Don't worry about us, Roxie. We had enough practice; we want to hear you play the guitar. That's why Demyx brought his guitar too."

"I see…"

"Now, let's begin. Demyx…Dinosaur dance floor." Axel said and Demyx began to play his guitar.

I had to admit that Demyx does play the guitar. I started to play the guitar too, I had to look at the music papers at first. But then I just memorized them. Dinosaur dance floor was an easy song, including the outro. Axel was singing along with us just to be warned not to get away of the rhythm.

"Good, have you been practicing, Roxas?"

"I just looked at the papers on the first class."

"I see, you're a quick learner…that's good. Next. Fairest one of all."

Demyx started playing the guitar again. I followed him, this was a slow song. Easier than the first one. Axel was singing along, too. The girls looked at how we played and Naminé was moving her head along with the rhythm of the song.

We finished, we were almost ready.

"And now…I just wanna burn. My song!"

"Okay, okay…calm down, Axel. Let's try something. Let Roxas be the first guitar on this song."

"You sure, Demyx? You play better than me."

"Yeah, but… I don't really like the fangirls screaming at me when I play my guitar."

"If that's what you want…let's try!"

Demyx started playing the second guitar, and when my turn came I played the guitar as best as I could. I made a few mistakes in the intro, but it was nothing to worry about. The next of the song was full rhythm, so that was easy. The outro was the same as the intro. A bit hard but I overcame it.

"Very well! Now you're ready!"

The bell rang and we all headed to our classrooms. It was class art now. Marluxia came in and saw Naminé. He began the class and told us that today we were going to paint with color pencils. Naminé had a big smile on her face.

When it was time for us to show our 'teacher' our work, he marveled at what Naminé did. It was a portrait of her and me hugging each other in the middle of the rain. It looked like a masterpiece.

"What a beautiful portrait! You have a ten on my class, Naminé Williams!"

"Thanks teacher Marluxia…"

"This worth more than a ten, but unfortunately that's the highest note. Now, next is…Roxas Schneider."

"Wait a minute… done! Here it is!"

I drew the Clock Tower from Twilight Town with the sunset. Marluxia was astonished from my masterpiece.

"You have a nine. I don't like the sunsets that much."

"Okay…"

Someone knocked at the door, it was Axel again. Marluxia sighed.

"Mr. Schneider, you're free to go."

"Thanks…"

Naminé looked at me with her puppy eyes.

"Don't worry, I have to clean the dojo. I'll wait for you when the kendo club is over at the main entrance, okay?" I winked at her and she blushed.

I walked out of the class with Axel. Then, we headed downstairs.

"I saw you can play my song."

"Yeah, but the intro is a little tricky."

"You think you can handle it for today at night?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good, we're having one last practice all together. It'll be at Xion's place at eight at night."

"I'll be there!"

He smiled and then we went into the dojo. He left me alone and started walking away. Wait a minute, where's Xion?

I started looking for her, she wasn't at the main hall, she wasn't at the dressers, and the only place left was the storage room. I went to the storage room, if she wasn't there I would pick a broom and start cleaning.

"Xion? Are you here?" It was dark and I started looking for the switch. But then I fell because of something been on the floor. I started touching it and realized it was a futon.

"A futon? Why is a futon here?"

"I brought it."

Xion's voice almost scared me to death. She hugged me tightly and led me into a kiss. She leaned me on the futon, she was on the top.

"Xion…we have to clean the…"

She shushed me.

"I've already done that. Now is time to pay your doubt."

She started kissing and sucking my lips. I couldn't stand her touch, she was so damned sexy. She broke the kiss just stare into my eyes. I could see me on her eyes. She then continued kissing me, I felt her tongue trying to enter my mouth. I let her in.

Our tongues were fighting for dominance. She began to unzip my jacket leaving me on my t-shirt. She broke the kiss again and a string of saliva was connecting our tongues. She was kissing my neck. This was too much for me, having her on top of me, her kisses over my neck. Everything was blowing my mind.

"Xi…Xion…I…"

"We're just starting…"

She tried to take my t-shirt out of me, she succeeded. I was wearing only my pants. Xion's kisses began to get lower and lower. I could feel her kissing my chest. She suddenly stopped, stopping my agony as well.

"Now's your turn, Roxie."

She unzipped her jacket a bit just to reveal her bare shoulders.

"Kiss me here" she said as she pointed to her neck and shoulders.

I didn't think it twice and started to kiss her slowly. She let a sigh in time due to my kisses. I continued doing it, until we heard someone's steps on the main hall. It was probably Axel, we got changed in matter of seconds and went outside to see the blue-haired guy with X scars on his forehead.

"Xion…where's Axel?"

"I don't know…maybe with Larxene…or in classes."

"I see…"

And then he left, leaving us alone again.

We decided to start practicing for the match the coming month. And a few moments after, Axel came in.

"Hi, Axel. Saïx was looking for you."

"Was he? Damn! Have to go, Xion's in charge!"

Xion and I continued practicing until it was time for everyone to go home. Today it was only Xion and I at the club. We got changed and headed to the main entrance where Naminé was waiting for us.

"Hi, guys!"

"Hi, Naminé!" we both said at unison.

She laughed and gave us a smile. Then, we headed for our homes. We left Xion at her house and then to Naminé's place. When we got to her place, we heard Luxord talking by telephone.

When he saw us he smiled and then a tear came down her cheek. Naminé freakened out.

"Dad!"

"I'm okay, honey…it was your mom…she says that…"

"It's okay, dad. I'm staying with you! I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you, dad!"

Another tear came down Luxord's cheeks. I decided this was no time for me to get into familiar issues. I went to my place, finding my mom playing on the Wii.

"Hi, Roxie! What happened with your French classes?"

"She had some familiar problems."

"Want to join me? I think I can beat you on bowling."

"Not now, mom. I have to practice for tomorrow's concert."

"Okay, Roxie. Go ahead and practice. If you want to eat something let me know, okay?"

"Roger!"

I went upstairs to my room and started practicing the songs for tomorrow's concert. After a few hours I was ready for the last practice and for tomorrow. I checked the hour, it was 7:30, nice timing. I took a shower and got dressed to go to Xion's place.

"Mom, I'll be out at Xion's place. We have one last practice."

"Ok, Roxie. Just let me know when you'll be coming back."

"Roger."

I headed to Xion's place. I was a few blocks when my cellphone stared vibrating, it was Naminé.

"Naminé?"

"Hi, Roxas. Sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about that. It was nobody's fault."

"Thanks, Roxas…what are you doing now?"

"I'm heading for Xion's place to one last practice before tomorrow."

"Uhm…I see."

"By the way, I saw what you did on art class today, it was a masterpiece."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it's worthy to be on a gallery."

"Stop it, you…"

"Hey, gotta go. I had to practice. I'll call you later."

"Ok. Bye, Roxas."

"Bye!"

I hung up, I was in front of Xion's place. I knocked at the door, and Xion came out. She smashed her lips against mine. Then she got away and let me in. We headed to the garage where everyone was. I was the last one.

"What kept you waiting, kiddo?"

"Don't worry, sis. At least he's here."

"Ok, everybody on your places. We had some practice to do. This'll be a long night."

We started practicing the songs as we did on the terrace. It was awesome! I was on a band. Tomorrow's prize will be ours. After two hours of practice we finally got a break.

"Nice, guys! Everything seems to be perfect! Now…let's eat something!...I'm starving…"

We all laughed at what Axel said. He was the most excited of the group because it was a son of his what we were gonna pay.

Xion handed over a few Pepsi and some cookies she made.

"This tastes awesome, Xion!"

"Thanks, Roxie…I'm glad you like it." She blushed a bit.

After regaining some strength we exited Xion's place and went to our homes. Axel, Demyx and Larxene lived a bit far, so Axel called for a taxi. I was left alone with Xion.

"Remember, Roxie. Tomorrow midday at the train station. Be sure to bring 500 Munny just for ride. We'll be returning at Sunday morning."

"Ok, got it. See ya, Xion!"

She grabbed my arm and forced me into a kiss that lasted like 20 seconds. Then she just stared into my eyes. She let me go and entered her place.

I called my mom telling her I was coming back home. And then, I texted Naminé.

From: Roxas / To: Naminé

We've just ended the practice…we'll be leaving at midday tomorrow at the train station…we'll be returning on Sunday morning

From: Naminé / To: Roxas

Ok…I'll be there!

I got home and sighed in relief. Saturday's was going to be a great day. I got my room and fell into my bed. I fell asleep quicker than I thought.

**A/N: **Hi again, did you find the KH spoiler? I'm sure you pretty did. Well…this is it…I don't know what else to say… if you guys know some Spanish and watched Fairy Tail at least once, then you should read Azuna-chan21's new fic. I'm reading it and you can find on my profile at favorite stories. I'll be posting some KH spoiler and the first review of every chapter gets a point. I promise I'll give that someone a fic as a prize when I finish this story. We'll then... this is Sasha saying HASTA LA BYE-BYE!


End file.
